


Speared (Never Spared)

by AzoreanEve



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Past Sexual Abuse, helmsman wishes to be an unfeeling machine, warnings+tags will be changed as i update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzoreanEve/pseuds/AzoreanEve
Summary: You're a terrific pilot, and it's another day in hell.
Relationships: The Condesce/The Psiioniic | The Helmsman
Kudos: 4





	Speared (Never Spared)

**Author's Note:**

> The nasty stuff should come in the following chapters, my apologies.

You've been lazily orbiting a lone planet for the past 32.7 hours. Your empress was not aboard, having left to terrify the trolls in charge of this stellar system with new demands or whatever it was she did when visiting these places.

She had given no time of return but that wasn't an invitation for thoughts of rebellion from you. Sure, you could, theoretically, zap away far beyond her reach, or blow up the land below you, but what for? You're just a ship, metallic hull warming under the radiation of the nearest star, force field protecting you from all the space garbage orbiting along you, crew crawling about your insides.

Only a person would wish to run away. You're not a person.

…

Maybe if you keep telling yourself that, soon enough it'll be true and you'll be all artificial hardware, software, and wetware. No more incredibly outdated troll wetware, no more feelings, no more pain, no more past, only the pure euphoria of not being, the bliss of existing solely as a think-ship and nothing more. The great Helmsman would no longer be a tiny vulnerable flesh battery in the bowels of this vast reinforced body.

>why_d0_1_keep_fuck1ng_dream1ng_ab0ut_th12_2h1t

>that_2l1my_b1tch_never_2hut2_up_ab0ut_h0w_dream1ng_put_me_1n_th12_place

>and_2he_never_k1ll2_me_f0r_1t_t00

>cunt

Well that's enough speech practice for today. She's nice sometimes when you say the right things to her. Or, in her words, "when you struggle to get words through them ugly ass teeth”.

You like your horrible teeth. They saved you from having bulges stuck in your mouth plenty of times. Of course, the smart highbloods would just pluck them off.

And it's not like you have to endure eating awkwardly any more. Or at all. Some of the cable leeches impaled over most of your body are actually there to sustain you. Almost all of them are to milk psionic energy out of you, often at alarming rates. Never enough to cause you to go offline, but they effectively prevent you from deliberately using your psionics as you wish.

**> Helmsman: Reminisce about the other uses of cable leeches**

**Author's Note:**

> Huh so that's how this Homestuck skin works.


End file.
